Iago
Iago: The man, the Asshole, the wiki page. Iago, has been tormenting women in over 5 countries for almost 120 years now. Older than he looks due to age altering magic, that has caused him quite the trouble, he guards three Merchants as they explore the world profiting from scams and shoddy merchandise. Though now with the Merchants dead. He searches for a cure to the deadly disease he's plagued with with his trusty Kh,a'jiit employ and a sexually confused slave in tow. Appearance: Iago has blue-silver hair, wears a rougher spun cotton V-neck shirt and a necklace that looks much like a tiny DVD. He sports blue Cotton pants that match his hair and brown shoes or Sandals (Depending on weather.) Backstory: Iago having become very sick as a child was pitied by a local mage. Now this mage saw an opportunity to test a spell on Iago and perhaps save his life in the process. The spell worked! Yound Iago was no longer going to die. The mage, seeing great fortune in his future, left to go sell his potion and make a fortune. Years went by and young Iago grew up into the flirtatious ass he is today. However, Iago, once again, began to get sick with that very disease from his childhood. Then along came a group of well armed men, rich men, and they were seeking out a sick boy cured by a mage years ago. It didn't take them long to find Iago. Some of the men had the very disease he had, and they had brought with him a wise apothecary. The Apothecary explained that the mage who had cured him had died, but not until after he had made a fortune selling his incantation to anyone willing to pay for unlimited time here in Nirn. However, with the mage's death, the spell began to unravel. I believe it is because you are born under the apprentice that the spell worked. He linked his fate with yours, and then he continued to link fates to your own. In this method he destroyed the limit of time this fine group of gentlemen including yourself and I should be bound to. Sadly your youth that we now use, was tainted, and you can no longer live off of his health. I have an cure. Or at least an idea for a cure, but I need your blood. The blood of the original undying man. Sick Iago of course agrees to this and the apothecary got to work on making his cure. During this time Iago learned all about the other men fate had tossed him in with. One of these men was one of the very same merchants Iago traveled with through much of the RP. Three days pass and the apothecary emerges with his cure, an oddly colorer tincture in his hand. The group is cured but the apothecary warns that it is not permanent. He then explains how to make a booster potion the directions of such go over poor Iago's head. The group happy and satisfied disbands telling each other how and where to find them should the need ever again arise. One of the group members approach Iago asking the boy if perhaps he wanted to travel with him. And in return he would supply Iago with booster potions and a share in his profits. This is how Iago had found himself drinking in the same town as Kih'tar looking to hire a little extra help.Category:Character List Category:Supporting Cast Category:All pages